


The Little Boo-kery

by DriftingFandoms, SquishyGremlin (DriftingFandoms)



Series: Lyth's list of ever growing fics: Danny Phantom Edition [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bakery!AU, Grammatical mistakes everywhere, M/M, This is pure fluff, everyone is human, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingFandoms/pseuds/DriftingFandoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingFandoms/pseuds/SquishyGremlin
Summary: This is a human!verse Bakery AU. Phantom owns a bakery themed around ghosts.As for the puns, thank IzumiTaiki.Cross-posted on tumblr
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Pitch Pearl - Relationship
Series: Lyth's list of ever growing fics: Danny Phantom Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The Little Boo-kery

One early morning, a very early -it's still dawn- morning, Danny blearily stumbles into a bakery, The Little Boo-kery, bombarded by the intoxicating scent of baked goods permeating all around. The bell above the door signalled his arrival, employees pausing their opening duties, sweeping and setting up displays, and looked at him.He apologises for coming in so early and asks if they are ready for customers. One of the employees, a girl with black hair and purple lipstick sighed and walked to the cashier. She, the pinned name tag said ‘Sam’, bid a generic welcome and asked what he would like. Danny looked around, those that he could see looked so good. Breads with golden crust; Decorated cakes and cookies, vibrantly decorated with frosting; decadent pastries, glossy with syrup; all themed around ghosts and ghouls even though it's not Halloween yet. So many delicious choices, Danny did not know what to pick. He turned back to ‘Sam’, intending to ask what their best-seller was.

A thud and a creak, the ‘Staff Only’ door slowly opened a person emerging back first from it. When they turned around, carrying a tray of freshly baked, still steaming, muffins, Danny was stunned. The newcomer had snow-white hair and bright green eyes, a streak of flour staining his right cheek. Broad shoulder, strong arms, tapering off into a small waist hugged snugly by a flour stained apron. Danny continued to stare and blush at the newcomer, not perceiving anything else, even when Sam waved her hand in front of his face. The baker disappeared behind the counter, muffins slowly arranged in neat rows in the display case. Unknown to the both of them, Sam and Tucker looked at each other and grinned mischievously.

“Hey boss! Take over for me a while yeah? Need to use the bathroom.”

“Oh? Where is Tucker?” Oh, that voice was like chocolate even though it was slightly muffle. Danny suddenly loved chocolate.

“Storeroom”

“Okay, I’m done arranging, go.”

Oh, oh no, he is standing up. Hair is slightly tousled from the breeze of standing up. Oh, the boss has freckles, that's adorable. The boss moved towards the cashier, standing in front of Danny

“Welcome to The Little Boo-kery, what would you like?” Danny was mistaken, that voice was sinfully smooth honey to his ears. His face is radiating warmth now.

“You-” he blurted out. Shit, why did he say that.

A loud laugh came from the back room. the boss blinked at his words, then blushed lightly, a dusting of pink that darkened his freckles. Danny groaned and squatted down, ears and neck blazing with the intensity of his blush.

“Ahem, I’m afraid I’m not on the menu list,” Danny groaned louder from the floor “perhaps you would like to try our best selling Brainy cookies, since you are a smart cookie too.”

A muffled ‘boss’ and groaning came from the back room and someone chuckled. Danny looked up at and saw the boss, ‘Phantom’ according to the name tag, half kneeling in front of him and grinning. Against all odds, Danny could feel his face burning a lot warmer.

“Oh, um, sure. I’ll have a bag?”

“Wonderful! That will be $5.40.”

Phantom pushed himself up, dusted off some dust and flour away from his pants, and extended a hand toward Danny. Danny grabbed the extended hand, blush still persistent on his face, and mumbled a thanks.

“Four hours later” Sam popped up from behind the cashier counter, scarring both of the boys into letting go their hands

“Sam! Don’t do that!”

“Not my fault you were staring at Cherry-cake over there”

“Cherry….cake?”

“Your face is still red, Cherry-cake” Sam was looking at Danny as she said that. Oh right, he hasn’t stopped blushing.

“So, a bag of brainy cookies for cherry-cake. $5.40 first then feel free to stare at our boss even longer”

“Sam!” twin choruses.

Danny paid with $6 and left the change in the tip jar. Hurriedly said his goodbyes and left the bakery. An hour and a half gone, just staring at Phantom, how embarrassing.

Danny’s visits to the bakery happened everyday, though at different timings, tried many of their options, learned and befriended the employees. He was comfortable in the bakery, even though they still call him cherry-cake. On good days, aka really sleep deprived and no brain to mouth filter, he successfully gets Phantom to blush, but he can’t really remember what he says for Phantom to blush that hard and for Sam and Tucker to laugh so hard they couldn’t function.

_Phantom’s POV but still third person._

Hmmm, today marks the fifth day Danny didn’t come to the bakery. Had he done something wrong? Did he not like one of his recommended dishes? Everyone’s morale is down, all his pastries and baked goods don’t seem to shine like usual. Their taste is off, the colours are wrong, the decorations are lack-lustre. Even the customers have been asking if everything was alright. Phantom missed Danny, his poofy black hair and sparkling blue eyes, the blush that seemed to be always there in his presences and the small adorable smile. Phantom heaved a sigh and got back into running the routine: measuring, sifting, mixing, kneading, baking and decorating.

“BOSS! CHERRY-BOY IS HERE!”

Phantom dropped his armful of dirty dishes. They clattered noisily onto the floor as Phantom ran for the staff door. He was just sure he looked absolutely manic, some customers flinched at the sight of him. Phantom looked around the bakery until he found Danny, lying on the floor with Sam gripping onto his shirt. Danny looked pale, paler than normal, but he is here. Phantom was elated.

“Hey there” The voice was slightly nasally.

“Apparently Cherry-boy and his family caught some nasty flu”

“I’m feeling better, but I still don’t want to take any chances in spreading it. I still had to come because I miss the bread”

Several coughs, several fake and really exaggerated coughs.

“Okay, I miss you guys too”

“Well, we don’t miss you but Bossy here sure did. Sulked for days, this boy”

“I-I-I did not s-s-sulk! I was just worried!”

“No way, he was definitely sulking. The bread and everything were all affected” An old lady said this.

A streak of pink bloomed across his cheeks. He couldn’t deny what the customer had said since it is very true.

“Hey Sam? Do you have a bag to go? If so I would like bring that cinnamon roll home”

Sam chokes a laugh, pitching aside and thumping the floor with her laugh. Phantom’s blush intensifies, he covers his face and groans loudly into them. He could hear Danny’s clothes rustling as he stood up.

“It could be that I’m still quite sleep-deprived and a bit loopy but seeing Phantom has given me a sugar rush. Gonna keep me up like coffee does.”

“Well then, I see what is going on.” Phantom moves closer to Fenton, face set in a mischievous grin, “I’m trying a new recipe, maybe you are the sugar i need.”

“I sense a challenge, and I accept. I absolutely love the choices of goods here, but I think you are missing a snack, is he on the secret menu?

“If you get any sweeter, I’ll be glad to go by diabetes”

“Are you a devil cake, because you are devilishly enticing”

“We have some macarons here, perhaps I can show you true French romance”

“JUST GO ON A DATE! WE CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! BOSS YOUR SHIFT HAS ENDED! GO CHANGE SHOO!”

Tucker pulls Phantom and Danny apart, when did they meet chest to chest, and pushes Phantom into the staff locker room. Catcalls echoing as the door slams shut.

After a few minutes, Phantom came out dressed in a black polo-tee and black pants, a bag slung across his chest. Sam gives Danny a brown paper bag of items and guides, otherwise known as pull, both boys towards the front door.

“ENJOY YOUR DATE! FEEL FREE TO COME IN LATE TOMORROW! BYE!” and then slammed the door shut

Danny and Phantom walked away from the bakery hand in hand. They very much enjoyed their date, and their many subsequent dates, until they held a small wedding ceremony in the bakery, many baking puns included, a few years later.


End file.
